


Ожидаемый незнакомец

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как-то так получается, что Оливеру всегда помогают незнакомцы. Точнее — один конкретный.





	Ожидаемый незнакомец

Когда люди Рейтера целились в него в очередной раз, Оливер подумал, что не отказался бы от помощи. Чьей-угодно. Даже незнакомца; не чужие ему люди чаще могли подставить из-за старых обид.

У мироздания было отличное чувство юмора: оно послало Оливеру англичанин, выглядящего так, будто неудачно вышел из паба прямо на остров в Южно-Китайском Море.

Позже Оливер узнал, что конкретно этот англичанин мог выйти на остров в Южно-Китайском море хоть из самого из Ада. И выглядеть при этом так, будто побывал в отличном пабе, который может рекомендовать всем друзьям.

— Рубашку задери, — сказал Константин, когда они собирались разбежаться.

— Зачем? — спросил Оливер, но сделал то, о чем тот попросил.

Странно сомневаться в том, кто только что спас твою жизнь, попутно сообщив, что магия существует.

Константин не ответил, просто прикоснулся к его боку, и под ребрами обожгло. Оливер отшатнулся и с удивлением уставился на новую татуировку, которая выглядела так, будто была сделана несколько лет назад.

— Подарок, на всякий случай, — подмигнул Константин, прежде чем уйти в заросли походкой человека, который прорывается через кусты живой изгороди к автостраде.

Оливер пятым, шестым или десятым чувством понимал: если сейчас пойти следом, то не найдешь ничего. Никакого Константина не будет ни там, ни на всем проклятом острове.

Хотелось делать вид, что они встретились во второй раз, когда возвращали душу Сары. Но, после России, в первый год в Старлинге, судьба опять свела их вместе.

Глупая ситуация: Оливер полагался только на свои данные и не рассчитал, что контейнеры в порту могут поменять местами до ночной вылазки. Он прыгнул туда, где оказалась пустота, и едва успел сгруппироваться перед падением. Но бандиты, за которыми Оливер гнался, воспользовались моментом. Дело было паршиво. И тут из-за ближайшего контейнера вышел Константин и спросил, обращаясь к тройке молодчиков с пистолетами:

— Ребята, огоньку не найдется?

Они отвлеклись всего на секунду, но Оливеру ее хватило, чтобы прострелить ногу одному, сбить на землю второго и приложить луком по голове третьего.

— Так и знал, что тебе может понадобиться помощь, — сказал Константин, наклонился над тем парнем, которому стрела пробила ногу, и выудил у него из кармана зажигалку. — Это у тебя клубный прикид или что?

— Клубный? — не понял Оливер и наступил на пытающегося отползти парня.

— Ну знаешь, такие клубы, где надевают латекс, — Константин сделал неопределенный жест.

Оливер устало вздохнул.

Он не собирался что-то объяснять Константину, да тот и не требовал. Они все еще были незнакомцами, если на то пошло. Просто опять кто-то посторонний смог помочь Оливеру тогда, когда ему болезненно не хватало союзников.

— Расскажи мне о своем боссе, — обратился Оливер к бандиту.

Тот принялся сбивчиво выдавать информацию, вперемежку с просьбами не убивать и рассказами о том, что у него дома малолетняя сестра, мать и трое собак.

Трахаться с Константином Оливер тоже не собирался. В те редкие моменты, когда он обращал внимание на мужчин, он предпочитал другой типаж. Но было в Джоне Константине что-то, заставляющее пересмотреть некоторые убеждения.

Впрочем, Оливер спросил, прижимая Константина к серым мотельным простыням:

— Это из-за твоей татуировки? Ты как-то на меня влияешь?

— Приятель, я не настолько опустился, чтобы совращать кого-то магией, — закатил глаза Константин и ухмыльнулся так, что захотелось не то ударить его, не то поцеловать.

Оливер нашел третий вариант, который вполне устроил их обоих.

— Твоя татуировка просто делает тебя чуть более везучим и сообщает мне, если у тебя совсем пиздец по жизни, — сказал Константин позже.

Он не курил в кровати, а отошел к окну. Не то чтобы это что-то принципиально меняло: все равно дымом тянуло на весь номер.

— Последнее — это случайность или ты сделал это намеренно? — спросил Оливер.

— Будто я так тебе и скажу, приятель.

Потом, когда Сара после оживления в Яме Лазаря, не была похожа на себя, Оливер позвонил Константину. Он думал о том, что пока бы перестать относиться к этому человеку как к незнакомцу, но все равно не мог. Константин слишком не вписывался в привычную Оливеру жизнь. Это не было что-то конкретное, просто от одного взгляда на него возникало то самое тянущее чувство, шепот на границе сознания: «Все может быть иначе». Примерно такое же, пусть и слабее, исходило от Сары. Это смутное чувство потянуло его на «Гамбит», к Лиан Ю и всему, что последовало дальше. Этого смутного чувства стоило опасаться.

Неудивительно, что в команду Легенд Константин вписался просто идеально.

— Наверное, это не просто, — сказал Рэй, когда Оливер, Сара и Константин стояли плечом к плечу, рассматривая голографическое изображение ткани времени.

— Что непросто? — спросила Сара. — О чем ты, Рэй?

— Да я просто волнуюсь, не помешают ли личные отношения вам троим… — Рэй развел руками.

— Ну не знаю, — протянул Константин, — лично я не считаю, будто мне мешает жить секс, бывший у меня в прошлом с нашей капитаном и мистером совсем не Робином Гудом.

Его комментарий привлек всеобщее внимание к Оливеру.

— Черт… — вполголоса сказал Константин. — Я не специально, приятель.

— Нет, он вполне специально, — вздохнула Сара. — Но у нас есть задание, которое нужно выполнить. Спасти Стар-Сити, пока он не перестал существовать.

Оливер взглянул на нее и на ухмыляющегося Константина и подумал, что, похоже, ему опять придется полагаться на незнакомцев или почти незнакомцев. И, отчего-то, эта мысль не пугала.

Возможно, потому что конкретно эти незнакомцы пока что его не подводили.


End file.
